Truth and lies
by Vluko1
Summary: A boy who has commited a crime like no other will join the Dark Lord in his plans to rule the world. 16 Years later a girl comes to Hogwarts the daughter of the Dark Lord. The Boy comes with her.
1. Default Chapter

Truth and lies.

Chapter 1

I woke up one morning, covered in blood, my own blood No, someone else's blood.

The crimson liquid was staining my shirt and my skin.

There was a knife near me it to was covered in blood.

I finally did it I released my self from it all.

I looked in the mirror and saw a pale reflection.

My name is Raven Nagasaki, I'm 17 I have whitish silver hair, blue eye's, I'm very thin but I have a very strong build.

My family, I had a sister a mother and a father, I prefer to call them those people rather than family they don't deserve it.

My father who was never home, he was drunk and a sadistic basterd at that.

My mother was a woman who didn't care about anything but herself she was one of those people who was overly observant.

For her grades were everything but no matter how hard you tried it was never enough, if you didn't come first or wasn't involved in something she would give you a lecture on what would become of you if you continued like this.

My sister I hated her she was the good kid of the family she married a millionaire without even passing first grade properly.

Me I was just the troublemaker or the accident of the family.

I had no friends at school; my schoolwork took up most of my social life.

On weekends my father would come home drunk fight with my mom then take it out on me, a yell followed by a slap followed by a kick.

The usual weekend for me Raven Nagasaki.

I soon became aware of my surroundings and the life that was a possible future for me being second best forever.

No I wouldn't take it this had to stop.

I went to the gym a few time a week letting my grades slip, I leant how to fight armed and un armed, I was a very strong guy for my age I could easily kill several people unarmed, at least that's what my trainer said.

One night I got out my old pocketknife, my father came in to my room.

For once in his life he was sober.

"You idiot why don't you ever listen to me or your mother what's this I hear about you getting a C in most of your subjects and late assignments." Yelled the man.

"I listen to you and her all day, I have a life to you know maybe I don't want to get good grades." I snapped.

"How dare you tell us you don't want to do this after, we spent all these years making you what you are today." Said my father as he slapped me.

I felt a familiar sting in my cheek.

I fell to the floor from the impact.

I looked up at him and said 'I made my choices now you have to deal with them wither you like it or not."

He glared at me, his face was ridiculed with hatred and insanity, he prepared for another assault.

I knew that it was now or never, I jumped up and punched him in the jaw.

He stumbled out of my room and into the hall I followed him, my next punch caused him to trip and fall down the stairs.

He was temporarily stunned my mother came into the room yelling at me.

I had had enough I took out my knife she backed away I followed.

She whiled around to run but I managed to stab her in the leg she fell in a pool of blood sobbing and yelling at me.

I didn't notice if she was just yelling at me or pleading for mercy I didn't care.

I held up the knife to her face she was trembling at the sight of the blade.

I grabbed her by the hair, her throat was fully exposed I ran the blade across her neck a crimson line formed I heard a gasp behind me.

My father had witnessed the entire ordeal; finally I could finish what I started a few minutes ago.

He had a pleading look on his face; he was begging me to leave him alone.

No I had started this now I was going to finish it.

I turned to him; I could plainly see the terror in his eyes.

He was pale as death, I walked over to him I could hear him begging me to stop I heard the phrase I'm sorry in the plea but I didn't care.

The knife had a mind of its own I dug it deep into his chest I saw the light fade from his eye's.

I was finally free.

What happened next was what began my life as a servant of the Dark Lord.

I walked up to an old building it was in Knockturn alley, I heard shouting inside there were wizards and witches alike all dressed in Black the all had the same mark on there arms.

It was then I realized that this was the place of the Deatheater meetings, where the Dark Lord himself often came; I stood there in horror and Shock.

Suddenly I was grabbed form behind and dragged into the room full of the wizards they all gave me weird glares.

I was dragged into the room where a shadowy figure was standing; next to him there was a rat like man.

"We found this one outside, looking through the windows, he looks like a spy from the ministry." Said the tall man who was holding me from behind.

"Well, I wonder to what purpose they would send one so young?" Said a raspy snake like voice.

"A spy, No I'm not a spy I'm looking for a place to stay." I answered.

"Really, you don't have parents? You do know who I am?" Asked the man.

"I do know who you are you're the Dark Lord." I said.

"Ha, so many wizards tremble at my name and you seem to have no problem with talking to me as if this was a dinner conversation." Laughed the Dark Lord.

"Well I lets just say we have a few things in common." I said with a smile.

"What on earth can we have in common boy, I am the most feared of the wizarding world." Laughed Voldemort.

"I don't have parents any more." I said confidently.

"Why did they die in a car crash?" Smirked Voldemort.

"No, I killed them." I said holding up the blood-covered knife.

The Dark Lord seemed to be impressed by this, " What's your name boy? How old are you?" Asked the Dark Lord.

"My name is Raven; I'm 17" I said and gave a small bow.

"Hmm, well Raven I must say that I am impressed I made my first kill when I was about 20."Said Voldemort.

"I would like to join the Death Eaters." I said confidently.

"No, I have a better purpose for you, you shall be my personal servant." Said Voldemort.

I bowed down "As you wish Master" I said as the rat like man led me towards a dungeon chamber.

"Hello my dear boy my name is Peter, I am also a servant but I only get the information for him you will probably have to be his messenger or something" Said The rat like man.

"Are you an Animagus?" I asked.

"Yes, I turn into a rat hehe, Yes well I must go um lets see wake up, I'll wake you up if you need anything." He said as he walked up the stairs to the room they were in before.

I walked over to the creaky bed, and flopped down on it exhaustion had taken its toll tonight so he was instantly thrown into a black oblivion of dreams.

Authors note 

**Hey people I hope you like da story sorry bout punctuation and stuff I suck at punctuation.**

**If your confused this takes place before Harry was born a few months before the Potters died and Sirius went to Azkaban. **

**The next chapter will be about how Raven discovers a few dark secrets and witnesses the fall of the Potters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Truth and Lies

Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt as the painful memory hit me.

It had been three months since my joining the Dark Lord.

My back was sore and I could hardly breath, I remembered the previous day.

The training, the endless pain, the word Crucio echoing in my mind over and over again.

I was hit with that spell at least a hundred times I was becoming resistant to the pain but at a price.

I was becoming less human and more of a animal, my once white hair had turned to a dark gray, if this kept up my hair would soon turn black.

My crystal blue eye's once so innocent and helpless were now a stone gray with a burning void of hatred within.

My human skin was now pale I hadn't eaten since I had first killed.

The only thing I wanted now was blood and death to see all those who betrayed the dark lord screaming in pain they would soon be at my mercy.

Peter the Animagus had told me what it was like at the wizarding school Hogwarts, he had friends there but they weren't part of the circle, there names were Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black.

They were all Animagi except for Lupin who was a werewolf, he told me long stories of how they would sneak out and run wild in the forest when there was a full moon.

He told me that he only joined the Dark Lord out of fear for his life, he was sad that he had to leave his friends behind but in the end he knew that it was better to be on the right hand of the Dark Lord than in his way.

I smiled at the stories, it was amusing to know that a traitor like him could have had friends once so unlike me, I had always been alone and now my only friend and master was the Dark Lord.

He had met a young woman and seduced her into his clutches but she didn't know whom she was dealing with and so she fell pregnant.

I knew that the Dark Lord wouldn't take to kindly if the child became like its mother he would destroy it the second it was born if it wasn't worthy.

I pitied the child because it was being judged before it had a chance to even live.

I somehow had to convince the Dark Lord otherwise, Peter had told me of a family that could take the child in for a while but still I feared for its life.

Peter had told me that his friend Potter had Married a woman called Lilly Evans and that they had a young child.

From all the stories Peter had told me of the bravery and disregard for the rules this child would be perfect to teach the Dark youth to survive but would the parents let this happen.

I had to make sure that I alone would raise the child so that it would grow up to meet its fathers expectations.

But one thing troubled the Master the Child that Peter had told us about had been foretold to be the Dark Lords down fall.

A prophecy that had foretold the defeat of the Dark Lord was overheard by several of his spies and so he had reason to worry.

I shuddered to think what the Master would do to the family.

I walked out into the hall the Dark Lord stood there with Peter; I bowed and walked over to them.

"Well Raven I see your ready for your first test. Now then Peter we shall deal with this child who is said to be my downfall" Smirked The Dark Lord.

His pale face and blood red eye's were a sight to fear he walked slowly out the door and we soon arrived at our destination.

A house, laughter could be heard inside, laughter the sound that I hadn't heard in years well it was a sound that was never heard in my family.

I looked into the window from a distance a small child was giggling as a slender woman with emerald green eye's was dancing with a tall man with black hair and glasses.

The child looked so care free like its parents were the only things that existed in the world, a painful memory hit me.

I couldn't believe that such peace and innocence existed on earth I felt jealous but still I knew that this Childs care free life was going to end and he would only have happy memories of it.

I sighed as we went towards the front door I followed the Dark Lord I knew the family's fate and once more I felt that same feeling of hatred and pure Evil.

I was ready to kill them I would help the Dark Lord in his Quest even though it seemed pathetic and pointless to me.

But I had to do it to gain the Masters trust and acceptance; he was now my life and my only Master.

We walked over to the door the Master opened it with a spell that sounded some what like alohamera or something like that.

The woman paled and grabbed the child and ran up the stairs, the man that Potter that the rat had described to me took out his wand and was ready to fight the Dark Lord.

I knew that this was pointless so I decided to follow the woman up the stairs and finish the job myself.

She put the baby on the bed and locked the door and was about to go and help her husband when she saw a green flash come from the living room her face was unreadable a mix of hatred sadness and fear.

I looked at her for a moment then I slowly crept up the stairs towards her.

She gasped as I came near.

"Why are you doing this what have we done?" She asked.

"Its not my place to say, it was the Dark Lords decision not mine." I said as I moved in for the kill.

"Then why doesn't the coward come here and finish me of instead of sending his servants to do his work." She sneered backing away.

She got to the door and paled she saw the figure behind me, I knew what I had to do I pushed past her and went into the child's room.

I heard her land at the bottom of the stairs, she was trying to stop the Master from coming up the stairs but it was to no Avail.

He laughed at her pathetic attempts and another flash was seen she screamed as the life was drained out of her.

It was a scream of helplessness and sadness; the very sound was like a dagger stabbing into my soul.

I walked up to the child it looked up at me in confusion, I saw it's eye's they seemed so innocent and helpless.

I brushed away a stray lock of hair from the boys forehead my long nails left a small mark like a piece of a jigsaw on the infants skin.

I traced the mark to make an odd lightning bolt shape; I leaned over to the child and said.

"At least you know that you were once loved so unlike me, my parents didn't care about me but yours have just died for you." I smirked.

I heard a rustle behind me the Master was coming up the stairs.

I looked at the child and saw that the mark I had made was bleeding slightly my nails must have been sharper than I thought.

I walked out of the room, The Dark Lord knew that I would return to the castle and wait for him to arrive there.

As I came into the street I saw Peter running towards me, I smiled.

He looked at me, " Black is coming you must leave where is the Dark Lord, he knew I betrayed the Potters." He was on the verge of crying.

"Use your rat form if he attacks you and try to fake your death Peter, as for me I shall be back at the castle waiting for the Master to return."

I smiled at him and walked of, before I did he asked me, "Are they dead?"

I gave him a look of pity, I really did envy the poor fool so innocent and pathetic never able to hurt a fly, "Of course, I made sure of it, the Potters are no more." I said with a snigger.

I walked of into the night but as I got to the castle I found Peter wasn't there yet he hadn't escaped.

I wondered what would happen to him would Black turn him in to the Auroras.

Still I didn't dare to leave the castle for the dark lord would return soon, I waited for an hour then two then a few more still nothing.

There was no sign of the Dark Lord anywhere, as I went up to the Dark Lords Quarters I saw a book, it said Tomas Marvolo Riddle it looked like a diary.

I flicked through it, the pages were blank, and then writing appeared.

"**Raven you must have passed your first test now you must see if you can pass the rest, go to the Death Eaters.**

**If the ministry finds you, you must prove yourself loyal to me at all costs. **

**If you can do this you shall be rewarded remember Raven there is no Good and Evil only power and those to weak to seek it**." Said the writing.

I saw a quill on the table, I wrote "I shall not fail you master, I shall never deny you, I shall be willing to sacrifice my life if it shall be thy wish. I am your loyal servant Raven."

After I wrote that I went of to find the meeting place and, so I soon became known as Maverick, it was my name within the dark side of the wizarding world.

Soon the Auroras found me and I was jailed in Azkaban, always waiting for my master to set me free, no one knew the crimes that I had committed during these few years I had slaughtered hundreds of innocent people no one ever knew what happened because there bodies were never found.

I waited for my night to come I waited for my freedom.

**Authors note:**

**So what did you think please review I know I make heaps of Grammar and punctuation errors but I almost failed English so please give me a break, I try my best, Review and tell me what it needs.**

**Read my other stories if you like this one, Flames accepted but with a good reason, Please don't flame me for the punctuation cos I got enough of that crap in my other reviews of older stories.**

**So I was wondering should there be a pairing between Raven and any of the following.**

**Tom Riddle**

**Hailey Riddle**

**Harry Potter**

**Ginny Weasly**

**Hermione Granger **

**Or any others later in the story.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
